Melodie Blue
Melodie Blue (full name Melodie Lucy Blue) is a galactic tourist. She travels from planet to planet, seeing the sights and meeting the big names. She first appeared in FantendoQuest as a recurring NPC. Description Melodie is a black woman with blue hair that has thunder yellow highlights and has her hair cut just at her shoulders. She has pair of blue spectacle on with dark greenish blue eyes. She wears a blue panama hat with a green ribbon wrapped around it and a flower ornament next to it, which usually varies from place to place as she likes to collect flowers from the places she's been. She also wears a pair of metallic diamond earrings with topaz in the center. She wears a black dress with two white stripes on each of the short sleeves and the bottom. The dress also has a green baggy collar. She wears two metallic bracelets on her arms where she stores various souvenirs in, which are shrunken into bubbles. She wears gray heels. Personality Melodie is always searching for the new, the fascinating, and strange. She tends to collect everything in a suit case and her bracelets and store them back in her space ship home. She takes snapshots of the things she's visited and has many friends all across the universe. She tends to come off as helpless, but this seems to be more of way for her to meet people and make bonds with them. A side result of this is that Melodie tends to get bored easily, never staying in one place for very long and often does not make contact with some of the people she has made friends with, due to their lack of communication devices. She is very bubbly and seems to like everything and everyone that she comes across. She knows her boundaries though, and doesn't seek photo-ops with villains as much as she wants to. She has the tendency to kiss people on the cheeks if they do something nice for her. Backstory She was a normal human living on Earth who was inspired to explore the universe after the events of Fantendo - Genesis (she specifically notes Unten and Six's fight) and after pulling some strings basically dedicated her life to one long vacation. Powers and Abilities She has no powers or abilities beyond the seemingly paranormal ability to get cheap travel tickets. Appearances FantendoQuest She appears as a recurring NPC in the game, often asking for a souvenir for the party to collect. She first appears in Xerlin, her side quest directly connected with the first boss fight with the Ghost Queen. Mega Man: Dimension Journey 3 She is one of the hostages that Mega Man, Proto Man and Zero have to save. She is rescued after defeating Master and Crazy Hand. Relationships Brix and Kass Really appreciates them getting her souvenirs, often giving them a reward in return. She also tends to kiss their cheeks after getting something from them/ Trophy Information TBA Gallery TouristMelodieBlue.png|Melodie Blue as illustrated by . Trivia *She is based off the sightseers that appear in Pokemon Moon and Sun. *She was created to be a character that could show up anywhere with relatively few strings attached to each appearance; a cheap connection for some of the Fantendoverse titles that was hassle free. As the Fantendoverse got more convoluted, some characters were difficult to implement into various titles because of their histories and Melodie is meant to subvert this. Category:FantendoQuest Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Tourists Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters